Around the Clock
by Dauthi
Summary: ...they are a beautiful duo, a princess and her lady knight. KonoSetsu.


Notes: Line is stolen from the fanlisting The Princess and Her Lady Knight for KonoSetsu, created by ChibiSecchan/Chou Noriko. Originally I was gonna do princess and her loyal swordswoman, but swordswoman sounded kinda funny.

This is an updated version of a story I posted long ago on my livejournal. I read it, liked it, and renovated it. That is usually how things go with me. Enjoy.

* * *

Around the Clock

This is them at five in the morning.

Konoka will yawn and sit up in bed, rubbing sleepy eyelids and smacking her forehead across the bottom of the upper mattress. She'll turn to the left and through a hazy cloud see her beautiful partner slicing through the air with a polished razor-sharp sword, rugged determination dripping down her face.

Setsuna will feel arms circled around her waist, and her sword will drop limp from her hand as delicate fingers undo her messy ponytail. A moment later those warm arms will disappear, and she will hear footsteps and the blaze of the stove in the next room as she hurries to the bath area.

When she returns she will notice two eggs on a sky blue porcelain plate resting on the table on the side of the room, done sunny side up, just the way she likes it. Konoka will be smoothing out the covers of the bed, and Setsuna will stare, mesmerized by the fluttering strands of hair that sway in perfect tandem to this angel before her.

Setsuna will then sit down and savor slowly each bite of the slightly runny eggs. She'll feel a soft kiss on the back of her head, and her hand will reach out automatically to grab Konoka's.

She will look at Konoka with pleading puppy-dog chocolate eyes, begging her to stay. Konoka will smile softly and say nothing, leaning in to kiss Setsuna and tasting salty eggs and smelling strawberry shampoo. She will depart through the cedar doorway that fills the room with a hint of the outside, and Setsuna will turn back to her breakfast, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

This is them at seven in the morning. 

Konoka will be skating easily next to a running Asuna. She will stay quiet and smile knowingly as Asuna talks(or yells at - it depends on one's perspective) animatedly with their teacher Negi.

There will be a touch on her shoulder, so brief that most people wouldn't even notice, and she'll look ahead and pick out instantly the retreating figure of a seemingly normal schoolgirl, knowing that it was definitely her.

Asuna will yell at her to hurry up, and Konoka will comply, interjecting with comments of her own when she pays attention to their conversation.

They will get to school on time because Konoka will speed up, a grin plastered on her face for apparently no particular reason. Asuna and Negi will attribute it to the fact that she is Konoka and therefore predisposed to a happy temperament.

They are so blissfuly ignorant.

* * *

This is them at nine in the morning. 

The bell will ring and Ayaka will march up to the front of the room, all pomp and poise. She will conduct the morning's facial relaxation exercises with the dedication that only Ayaka could possess, and everyone will more or less half-follow.

Konoka will focus her eyes on the girl sitting two rows in front and to the right of her. The girl's ponytail will swish around as she turns her head slightly to the left, maroon uniform crinkling with the motion. The two will lock eyes, dark chocolate with light mocha, and their cheeks will turn the same shade of pink.

As soon as the exercises are over Setsuna will break eye contact and wander off to the back of the room. Konoka will try to approach her, but Setsuna will hasten away to the other side of the room, and they will play a strange game of cat and mouse.

When the bell rings again Konoka will sit down, thoroughly infuriated, and Setsuna will be stone to the tears she can see pricking at Konoka's eyelids. She will lie convincingly to herself that this was the only thing she could've done, because when she is around Konoka she cannot think straight at all.

Setsuna can be so blind at times.

* * *

This is them at eleven in the morning. 

Konoka will be spacing out as Negi entertains the class by trying to teach. A slight frown will mar her pretty face - she will still be angry at Setsuna for avoiding her before. Asuna will not notice because she will be too busy eking it out with Ayaka or staring listlessly at Negi.

Setsuna will be restless in her seat, a slightly guilty expression on her face as she glances back at Konoka. Her fingers will tap rapidly against the desk, unnoticed by all because of the loud disturbance that Asuna is always providing. Her attention will be focused on the clock as it ticks by, agonizingly slow for her at this moment.

The second the bell rings she will be out of her seat and running off to who-knows-where. This strange seemingly un-Setsuna-like behavior will be noticed by none in their mad bustle to get to the lunch line.

Konoka will trail after them slowly, forgotten by almost everyone. Even Asuna will be bolting down the hallway, overtaking the other students even as she rags on Negi once again. Konoka will slowly walk up the stairs as everyone else races down them, and at the top of them she'll push open the door and be blinded by the bright sunlight.

When her vision adjusts she'll notice two bentos sitting peacefully side by side. She'll drift next to them and be treated to the sight of Setsuna blocking out the sun momentarily, leaping onto the roof with two drinks in hand.

Setsuna will thrust one of them at her with an apologetic expression, and her face will be so cute that Konoka will have to forgive this unbelievable girl who attempts to do everything for her.

They will sit against the cement wall, cooler in the shade that it offers, and sit there eating their lunches, Setsuna on the right and Konoka on the left. They will watch the dirty pigeons fly by silently, content to be in each other's company. Eventually Konoka will scoot as close to Setsuna as she can get and bury her head in the other girl's neck, sighing deeply as she snuggles in. Setsuna will blush brightly and put her left arm around Konoka's waist possessively, her own cheekbone balanced against Konoka's mass of thick shiny black hair.

"Why do we have to do this?" Konoka will ask softly. Setsuna will know what she is asking, but will never reply. Because it would be dangerous for you, she will think, because your grandfather is too traditional, because I will outlive you by several generations – she will always stop her thoughts there.

When the distant sound of the bell reaches their ears again they will break apart slowly and stand up with the lethargic attitude of people who have all the time in the world. The bentos will be cleared away into Konoka's shopping bag, and they will meander down the stairs leisurely, hand in hand. No one will notice this oddity because no one is paying attention to the upstairs, and when the pair finally get on a level with everyone else they are all already back in the classroom.

It is a pity, for they are a beautiful duo, a princess and her lady knight.

* * *

This is them at one in the afternoon. 

Setsuna will be doodling pictures of Konoka and Konoka will be doodling pictures of Setsuna. They will both glance at each other often, and when their gazes meet they will break off at the same time, blushes staining their faces and a small smile tinging their features.

More observant people like Asakura or Haruna will notice Setsuna glancing back all the time, and they will correctly deduce that the glances are directed at Konoka, but they will attribute it to her job of protecting Konoka, which is entirely correct yet so off the mark at the same time.

Konoka they will not notice because Konoka will merely be staring forward, and that is perfectly normal.

The irony of it is not lost of Konoka, who grins and begins to hum a little ditty. Everyone will turn and stare at her curiously, and she'll blush slightly and give a small wink to Setsuna, who will smile.

No one knows who she is winking at, and so everyone eventually goes back to learning.(or teaching, in the case of the teacher) Asakura and Haruna will forget about Setsuna, and everything will be as placid as it ever was.

* * *

This is them at three in the afternoon. 

School will let out and Konoka will be called to the office by her grandfather. She will sit in plush velvet chairs and the room will be lighted with an intricately shaped glass chandelier, yet she will still prefer her life of comfortable uncomfort. Her grandfather will make a long and boring speech about finding her the perfect partner, looking downright silly dressed in deep burgundy robes which fit perfectly with the expensive mahogany bookcases that line the room. Konoka will sit complacently and nod at the right places, eyes lidded with boredom until she sees Setsuna crouching at the windowsill. She will snap back to attention, though not at her grandfather, and smile as Setsuna makes weird faces to comment on her grandfather's lecture.

A giggle will finally break out of her, and her grandfather will stop in his long description of a potential mate and believe that it was because she took a liking to that particular person. He will stop and begin to plan out accordingly a time and place and all sorts of particular nonsense, completely ignorant of the dismay on his granddaughter's face.

He will hear a tiny groan coming from a direction where there should be no people, and he'll whip around, only to find that there is no one there. Yet suspecting, he will dismiss Konoka quickly and proceed to cast magic, in hunt of this devious enemy.

He will in fact be not far from the truth. He is old now, and his ideals cannot change quickly enough for him to realize that his precious granddaughter has learned to be happy without marriage appraisals.

Konoka will merely be relieved at not having to endure his patter anymore, and will escape through the elaborate doorway before he finishes casting his spells and changes his mind again. Setsuna will be leaning against the wall looking cool and composed, but her demeanor will change in an instant as she greets Konoka and they race down the hall laughing.

* * *

This is them at five in the evening. 

They will be wandering about the streets examining various wares being peddled. This is the best time for buying, as shopkeepers are eager to sell off as much as they can before retiring home for the day.

Anyone who approaches them in an unpolite manner, be it peddlers who claim to have the perfect gift for their boyfriends or men who think they are an easy catch will be thoroughly beaten away by Setsuna. Konoka will smile at each incident and squeeze Setsuna's hand even tighter, showing her appreciation and reveling in the feel of Setsuna's calluses rubbing against her smooth hand. Setsuna is her hero, and she will never need anyone else.

Eventually Asuna and Negi will spot her and trample over other people in order to reach her, yelling loudly and making a spectacle of themselves. Konoka will suddenly feel the abscence of Setsuna, but when she turns around to look Setsuna is nowhere to be seen, lost among the giant throng of jostling people.

Konoka will follow the raucous pair back to the dorms, but she will feel a presence behind her and stop to check accordingly. Setsuna will not be there, hidden behind a wall or in an alley, but Konoka will know, and she will walk down the rest of the way contentedly.

* * *

This is them at seven in the evening. 

Konoka will be doing her homework as Asuna struggles under Negi's tutelage again. Her eyes will wander to a sky blue picture frame housing a childhood Konoka and Setsuna, lifting a bright red ball between them. Unknowingly her hand will begin to draw Setsuna's features as she stares, mesmerized by the picture and the memories contained within.

Asuna will finally get fed up with Negi and stomp over to Konoka to ask her how to do a problem. Konoka will snap out of her reverie and notice the fine black lines shaped into a face that could only be Setsuna's. Hurriedly she will cover the drawing up and tell Asuna absently that she is struggling with that problem as well, so why not go ask Negi, and then she will return back to her drawing and marvel at its accuracy before erasing it with an almost-gone pink eraser, thinking of the raven-haired girl all the while.

Asuna will wonder about Konoka's unfocused expression and her response to what is apparently an easy problem, but she will make nothing of it and continue to brawl with a terrified Negi.

In another room Setsuna will assess her drawings of Konoka, leaning in several times to painstakingly correct a minute feature of her face until they are all perfect replicas of the girl. She will then lovingly place them into a pink binder and slide it under a mass of other notebooks and binders to disguise it(she can always pick it out easily, of course) before focusing on her dreary homework, agonizing over how much longer she has to wait.

* * *

This is them at nine at night. 

Konoka will be settled under warm light pink coverlets that feel foreign to her despite the fact that these have been hers ever since she was three, and her head will be turned towards the wall. Asuna and Negi will come in from their extended bath, and thinking that Konoka is asleep they will hush and be as quiet as possible, (which is not very, but at least they try) then retire to bed early themselves so that they won't have to wake their friend.

Setsuna will be practicing sword moves again, unable to concentrate on her homework. She will glance at the clock constantly, and each time her moves will become more sloppy and her entire body will seem more agitated. Her blade will seem heavier and heavier until it stops whistling the deadly sound of a perfected move. At some point she will growl and slide the sword quickly into its sheath before tossing it onto the sagging beanbag plushie behind her. She will pace around the small room several times in a well-worn path on the intricate rug, and finally she will just sit and wait, eyes wide open and alert.

* * *

This is them at eleven at night. 

Konoka will slide back her covers after the combined snores of Asuna and Negi assure her that they are asleep. She will pad softly to the door, opening it just enough to let her through, then closing it as quietly as possible. Nevertheless the door will creak, and she will wince and wait two minutes to make sure that the occupants of the room do not stir before shutting it all the way.

She will trot down the silent hallway in a funny pattern that she knows by heart. In this way the rickety old floorboards will never creak. She will find herself shivering and the long passage somewhat eerie, but her desire will drive her on; besides, Setsuna would never let any harm come to her.

Eventually she will reach a cedar doorway that still has light filtering through the crack under the door. She will open the door as stealthily as possible, but Setsuna will already be there and waiting, body trembling almost in disbelief.

Setsuna will shut the door as soon as Konoka is in there, and the lights will be flicked off. The moon will illuminate the room in a hauntingly beautiful way, but neither of them will notice it while they stare at each other.

Konoka will tumble into Setsuna's arms, and she will gaze up at Setsuna's face, milky white in the pale moonlight. Their need and desire will be reflected in each other's eyes, and they will fall into a familiar bed, kisses and caresses already being placed on tender mouths and necks.

They never speak at this time. They never have to.


End file.
